As compared with conventional passive light-emitting LCD technology, active light-emitting display technology has higher energy efficiency, higher contrast, and wider color gamut. At present, the OLED active light-emitting display technology has been applied in products such as mobile phones and television screens, and achieves excellent color performance. However, the OLED is much worse than the LED in terms of energy efficiency and service life. A high-efficiency long-life micro LED display array, as another active light-emitting display technology, has become a hot spot in the development of new technology. However, the light emission efficiency of a high-resolution micro LED display is relatively poor, and its manufacturing process is more complicated and difficult than that of an OLED display. How to provide a micro LED display that has high light emission efficiency and reduced fabrication difficulty becomes a technical problem in urgent need to be solved by persons skilled in the art.